In radio reception, “noise” is the superposition of typically white noise (also called “static” noise) and other disturbing influences on a radio signal, caused either by thermal noise and other electronic noise from receiver input circuits or by interference from radiated electromagnetic noise picked up by the receiving antenna. For 3G technologies, like Code Division Multiple Access Systems (CDMA or UMTS), users of the system also generate uplink interference but it is generally below the level of the thermal noise since the signals are spread with orthogonal-like codes. This interference is considered normal and generally not considered as “excessive interference.” However, at higher loads, users of the system may generate an aggregate interference load that exceeds that of the thermal noise floor. This increased interference can significantly degrade coverage and capacity of advanced cellular networks. Identification and classification of the various causes of noise increase on the uplink or uplink interference can be an extensive and tedious process, often requiring manual input and physical visits to individual network cell sites.